Ryan Habeeb Wiki
Welcome to the ! Ryan Habeeb is a celestial being from the Triangulum galaxy. He fell to earth approximately 14 thousand years ago introduced agriculture to the humans. He did this because he knew this would weaken humanity for if this weakened the humans by making their diet less varied and society less egalitarian. He then established puppet civilizations that he secretly controlled across the world that he actually controlled. These include the Roman Empire, the Achaemenid Empire, the Macedonian Empire, the Egyptian Empire, and many more. He provided all of his knowledge to a man in Nepal named Gautama Buddha. Gautama Buddha then created a religion today known as Buddhism that is about him and Mr. Habeeb's knowledge. Mr. Habeeb then revealed himself to the public as a human and god named Jesus. The Roman Empire he once controlled turned on him and killed him but he came back in the form of a spirit retaining his powers and gathered germanic warriors to storm Rome and end the Roman Empire. He then established the Catholic Church to spread the message of him when he was considered Jesus. He then told a man in Arabia named Muhammed to tell everyone that he is a god. This is known today as the religion of Islam. He then told the Catholic Church to create empires and kingdoms across Europe that all obeyed him. These included the Spanish, Portuguese, French, Austrian, English, Russian, Dutch, and Swedish. The Catholic Popes started to think that they had the power instead of Habeeb so he told the German monk, Martin Luther to separate from the Catholic Church. Many empires separated from the Catholic Church but still were loyal to Habeeb or Jesus. Habeeb saw corruption in all of these empires though and then told George Washington of Virginia to revolt against the British and Create America. He also told Maximillan Robespierre to murder the French people for his own amusement. He then decided to end the European empires with a great war. He also told Vladimir Lenin to establish communism in Russia, which sounds great on paper but secretly makes humans suffer. This was purely for Habeeb to prey on the sadness of the Russian people. However the war didn't satisfy Habeeb's bloodlust and he then told Benito Mussolini, Emporer Hirohito of Japan, and Adolf Hitler to conquer the world. His bloodlust is currently satisfied and he is now currently an instructor of world history at Gray Stone Day School. **PSA whoever wrote this has an IQ of a potato. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse